Morphine Injections
by clautchy
Summary: After a freak attack in Happy Harbour, Wally gains serious injuries. Does he let his true feelings surface or is it just the painkillers messing with his head? WallArt.
1. Chapter 1

She told me I was in denial. So did Kent Nelson, former Doctor Fate. Well, he didn't say it directly, but it was what he meant. But Black Canary said it directly, and it wasn't just because I could be an arrogant ass, it was because she thought I couldn't open up to my true feelings.

What does she know? I'm not in denial. My feelings are clear: watching my friends die didn't change me, dying with Dick in a mental training exercise didn't scar me for life, and I'm fine with being labelled as the flirt. Whatever. It was fun. Way better than having to commit myself into some dumbass relationship where I had to go to trips to the park and hold hands with my girlfriend... I mean, seriously, gross.

Okay, I admit I haven't actually tried any of this. Heck, I've never even had a real girlfriend. I've kissed girls, sure, but never have I committed myself to one of them. But so what. It's hard to find other teenage superheroes that are simply looking for fun. How am I ever supposed to be in a relationship without revealing my superpower? It's kind of hard when I've got a metabolism that's ten times faster than the average person.

And the teenage superheroes I knew were either too naive to realise I was hitting on them (Megan) or too much an unsupportive, rude and horrible bitch to want to be with.

I scowled. I bet Artemis is a total slut. She seems like the drop out kid who would rather spend her time getting wasted more than anything else. Yeah, who cares about Artemis. She's just a cheap replacement for Roy. I bet her dad's a junkie and her mum is full-time prostitute. Or she's a runaway, and is staying with Green Arrow for the time being.

God... I was supposed to not like Artemis, but why did I feel so guilty every time I tried to put her down? Putting her down was my way of making myself feel better, but now whenever I tried, I only felt worse. I knew why, but I wouldn't dare think it.

"Kid, watch out!"

I snapped out of my train of thought, "Huh?" I quickly ran out of the way of nearly being crushed by Killer-Croc.

Crap. Zoned out. Again.

Dick jumped down next to me, "Focus KF, I don't want you hurt anymore than what you already have received," he threw a batarang directly at Killer's Croc's opened jaws. It exploded inside his mouth and he roared, stumbling around wildly.

"Sorry," I muttered before running towards the other side of the car park where Superboy was busy fighting with Aqualad against Man-Bat. He looked like he was about to fly away, beginning to struggle against the two heroes, but we couldn't let him get away. I ran directly to Man-Bat and as fast as I could, began creating a whirlwind around him which trapped him from flying away. Aqualad took out his electric whips, yelling out an order, "Kid, now!"

I stopped immediately, slamming my heels into the cement while Aqualad flicked his wrists, both whips wrapping around Man-Bat. He tugged the whips and Man-Bat smashed onto the ground. Superboy jumped on top of the creature, pinning him to the ground as he grabbed a good grip on the flailing wings, pinning them down tightly. That was one down but Killer-Croc and Cheetah were still fighting.

Without Megan here to link us up it was definitely harder to formulate plans, plus we had lost a valued member. I knew most of the team hated my actions towards Megan, but there was no denying that there was more than what meets the eye. She was a strong fighter, and even though she lacked experience, her powers compensated for that. Martian Manhunter had said himself that she was an extremely strong telepath, and we all found that out in the training exercise.

One month since the incident and I still wasn't over it.

I blinked and surveyed the situation at hand. With Man-Bat secured for a while, Aqualad ran over to help Artemis with Cheetah, an anthropomorphic cheetah with _really_ sharp claws. My clumsiness earlier had taught me that the hard way; the cuts on my cheek were still bleeding.

I wiped my cheek with the back of my head, blood smearing onto my gloves, and then sprinted back to help Dick with Killer-Croc. I know I was supposed to call him Robin, but I never said Dick out loud, and we weren't linked up, so I could get away with it for now.

"KF, distract him," Dick called out as he rushed past me.

I smirked. Simple. "Oi, bad-breath!" I yelled out, "Over here you stupid animal!"

That caught his attention. He growled and ran towards me but I was far too quick for him. I continued to call out insults while dodging him, Dick sneaking up onto a half-smashed car to capture Killer-Croc. I assumed he had some sort of trick batarang with a net? His utility belt was full of surprises.

Just as Killer-Croc was about to pounce at me again, a girl's scream distracted me. I turned my head to see Artemis struggling underneath Cheetah; Aqualad had been knocked out already.

"Kid!"

"Shi –," I managed to pull out of the way just before Killer-Croc's jaws bit my head off, but I was a fraction too slow. His claws hooked onto my arm and I yelled in pain, feeling excruciating agony in my bicep. He threw me onto the ground and jumped on top of me, and I felt an intense force pushing onto my ribs.

_Crack._

"Oh God!" I screamed, unable to get away. Another crack. The pain, oh God...

The light began to fade. Everything was darkening...

"Stop!"

That wasn't anyone from our team... I could feel the weight on top of me being lifted off. I opened my eyes slowly to see Batman knocking out Killer-Croc while Barry – I mean Flash – was dealing with Cheetah.

"KF...?" I heard Dick murmur next to me, sounding anxious.

"Hey Rob," I mumbled weakly, wincing, "I don't feel so good..."

"We'll get you fixed up, just stay calm," he said, although he didn't sound very calm at all.

"Mmmm," I felt very light, "I hope Artemis is okay," I smiled dreamily, "Artemis is nice."

Dick stared at me, "Yeah, you definitely need the infirmary."

"Or more training."

I glanced up. Looks like Batman had sorted things out.

"More training?" Dick frowned, "Batman, we were up against three criminals on a freak attack in Happy Harbour without warning, plus with a member away to spend some time with her uncle," Rob explained, "Killer-Croc and Man-Bat are both extremely strong and Cheetah... I'm not familiar with her but she managed to defeat both Aqualad and Artemis at the same time, so obviously she is very experienced."

"I know Cheetah," Batman sighed, "and I will deal with her when I get the chance. Flash will take you children back to Mount Justice and the League will take over from here."

Robin scowled slightly, "We're not children."

"You're thirteen, Robin," Batman turned around, "Flash, take them back now. Kid Flash and Aqualad especially."

Flash nodded and zipped over to Robin and I, "Wally? Oh shit...!" he looked up to Robin, "How bad is he?"

"Really bad. Just get him back to Mount Justice. Superboy will get Aqualad."

Flash nodded and picked me up carefully, not wanting to bend my back or any of my bones, for that matter, in case it was more than just ribs that were broken. Suddenly, the wind was whipping against my face harshly. I yawned, feeling sleepy. I couldn't have been hurt too bad; I could hardly feel a thing... Not one thing... No pain...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is one of my first fanfictions in probably three-four years. The only reason I wrote it was because I have been in a serious writer's block for a month, and I have fallen in love with the show. Excuse the lack of my writing ability as I didn't put as much effort into it as I usually do with my proper projects. Reviews would be nice, especially since this is also the first thing I have ever posted on this site.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was _somemebody's_ fault," a girl snapped, "Robin, you were supposed to knock out Killer-Croc, not leave Wally as bait."

"Oh, I'm sorry," a fiery boy replied back sarcastically, "but I was literally about three seconds away from doing so, and KF was confident! I don't know what happened to him! He blacked out for a second!"

"It's still your fault!"

Enough with the yelling...

"Robin, Artemis, enough," a familiar voice intervened the bickering couple, "It was no one's fault," that was Aqualad's voice.

"It was," a dark and deep voice argued softly, "It was Wally himself," Batman.

"How?" Robin asked.

"Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow and I played back the CCTV footage. Kid Flash had been distracted and constantly was elsewhere in his mind throughout the battle. If we hadn't taken over any sooner, the consequences may have been much worse."

"What do you think distracted him?" a new voice asked. That was easy enough to identify – Superboy.

"Your his friends, I would have thought you knew the answer to that," Batman replied bitterly.

I wish they would shut up. I was tired, and the voices wouldn't go away... Couldn't they talk elsewhere? My head was beginning to thump.

"We should leave him alone for a while," Batman suggested, "he won't wake for a while yet."

"Uh," Artemis coughed awkwardly, "I kinda can't go. He still has my hand in a death grip."

Robin sniggered, "I think his subconscious mind likes you."

"No," she groaned, "I happened to be the one next to his hand at the right time. When he realises that he's been holding my hand for the last two hours he would be complaining for the next week."

"Artemis," Batman interrupted, "You can stay here then. Robin, you too as I'm sure you're most worried. That is, after Flash. Superboy, Aqualad, let's go."

There was the sound of doors opening and closing, and the shuffling of feet, until finally, _silence_.

Or not.

"Is his grip hurting you?"

"I think I'm used to it."

"Artemis?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Does it bother you that Wally doesn't like you in any way whatsoever?"

Artemis hesitated. I hardly processed any of the conversation that had just past, but Robin's question slammed me in the face very harshly. Was I making that much of an impression? I was only trying to cover up the truth...

"I don't know," Artemis sighed, "Ever since that training exercise, he's been acting even worse than usual. I used to enjoy arguing with him, but now it's different. It's like he means it."

_It's like he means it._

"It's weird," Robin agreed, "Whenever he mentions you to me, he acts as if he never has said a bad thing to you at all. He talks to me like you're his good friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like one time –,"

I wouldn't find out what that one time Robin was referring to, because suddenly my diaphragm jerked and I sneezed, causing an intense amount of pain in my ribcage. All senses were back in a second and God, everything hurt. My chest, my ribs, my legs, my head, and my hands...

I gasped and sat up, wrenching my eyes open instantly to see the shocked faces of Robin and Artemis staring down at me. I spluttered, my left hand tightening its grip on warm but soft flesh, whilst my right burned painfully. Dazedly, my eyes wandered to my right hand to see it had been taped up, a plastic translucent tube protruding out from the side of my wrist. The tube was attached to an IV drip.

My left hand, however, was an entirely different story. I frowned, trying to work out whose hand I was holding. Holding it seemed to comfort me, that was for sure.

Slowly, my eyes trailed upwards and the owner of the hand... None other than Artemis, but of course.

"Augh!" I pulled my hand away quickly, letting go of her in a flash. My grip had left her normally olive skin a dark red. She rubbed her wrist gently, glancing at me with an expression that looked like confusion, but also iworry./i

"Wally, calm down," I heard a boy mutter on the other side of me.

"R-Robin?" I managed to croak, stuttering.

"I'm here, dude."

I smiled weakly, glancing down at my body, wondering why my ribs hurt so much. Shakily, I picked up the white sheet that covered my body and widened my eyes. Besides my briefs, I was completely naked. That, and the thick bandages that were wrapped around my torso.

I let the sheet drop back down on me, "Rob, wh-what happened?" I asked worriedly. My thoughts were too clouded, I could hardly remember a thing...

"Killer-Croc attacked you," Robin answered, "Flash ran you up to the infirmary immediately. I think you fainted by then, but you were delirious before."

I blushed slightly, remembering vague memories of fighting the mutated creature, "Urgh..." I groaned, wincing.

Artemis bit her lower lip, "Do you need anything?"

_You._

I blinked. That was unexpected. Maybe I was still delirious. I glanced back at Artemis who bore the same worried yet confused expression. No, good, I didn't say that out loud.

I was generally better at hiding all unwanted thoughts that I didn't want people to know about. Especially with a telepath, I had to be careful. So acting like I hated her was the easiest option.

"Wally?"

I shook my head, "N-no, I'm fine," I leaned back down, resting my head onto the pillow, "Painkillers would be great though."

Artemis pointed to the drip, then leaned over my bed to reach a cord. I stared at her as she leant over, showing her smooth stomach… Those curves…

Oops. I blushed again.

"Here," she handed me an object that was attached to a cord that went through a giant syringe hanging off the drip, then connecting to the sane tube that was in my hand, "When you press the button morphine is injected into you."

I pressed the button and the machine made a small beep, "I still feel terrible."

"You just pressed it," she rolled her eyes, "Robin, should I get Flash? He's been freaking out about Wally this whole time – he'll be relieved to find Wally is awake."

Robin looked at me, "Wanna see Flash now? Or are you too tired?"

"Now's better," I mumbled better, "Should say a few words before I faint again."

Artemis nodded and left the room.

"Dude," I stared at Robin, "Who took my clothes off?"

"Uh, we kinda had to…" Robin glanced away, "To bandage you up, plus you had a few cuts on your arms and legs, and your outfit is only one piece, so…"

"So the whole team has seen me naked," I pouted, "and probably the League as well."

"You still have your pants on, you idiot."

"Yeah, but that doesn't hide that much."

Robin couldn't help but smile, "Wally, you wear a unitard daily."

"Oh shut up, Dick," I mumbled, pausing, "Hey, why… why was I holding Artemis's hand?"

"Your delirious self apparently was in love with her, and while Bats was stitching your arm up, you suddenly jerked and grabbed onto the first thing you touched, which just so happened to be Artemis's hand."

"God, that's awkward…"

"Wally!" the doors swung open, "Oh God, Wally! Thank God you're okay!" Uncle Barry had his arms around me tightly within seconds, "I thought you would never wake up!" he was in shock, I could tell. I assumed he _hadn't_ told mum or dad about the incident yet.

"Yeah, Uncle Barry, I'm fine..." I winced, "Can you just get off me?"

"Oh, right. Of course," he pulled his arms away quickly, having forgotten my broken ribs, "Sorry."

Artemis walked in again but stayed near the door. Maybe she felt uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes, feeling strangely overwhelmed. I was still trying to comprehend how bad my injuries were. When was I going to be better again? How long would it be until I could at least stand up again? More than that... how long would it be before I could run again?

I felt sick. Not being able to run... that was one thought I did not want to dwell near, but it seemed like it was going to become reality for the next month.

I opened my eyes again just in time to see Batman stride into the room. I frowned, "B-Batman?"

"Just a check up," Batman answered monotonously, "Looks like I'll be your doctor."

"Oh," I glanced at Robin but he was at the back of the room with Artemis, exchanging small talk. Artemis and Robin got along with each other all too well, and it annoyed me. Dick could easily accept anyone without creating a fuss, without being hot-headed and instantly beginning to challenge anyone. Like what I did.

"Batman," Flash cleared his throat, "How long will he be like this?" he gestured towards my body, looking uneasy.

"We can hope he will be out of his bed in a week, but the recovery time is a long process. It'll be a month at least before he can operate independently, and it will be longer before he can exert himself. If he tries to run at his maximum speed to early, his lungs may collapse."

I gulped, "There's no easier way to get around this?"

"Every hero has gone through something like this, Wally," Batman sighed, "You will just have to deal with it."

I groaned, "Aw, this sucks."

"Cry me a river," he grumbled, taking out a stethoscope from one of the drawers, "Flash, help him sit up."

Uncle Barry slipped one hand underneath my back and carefully helped me sit up. I felt like going to sleep again but I knew Batman wouldn't let me. The thin sheet slipped down to my hips, exposing my bruised and bandaged torso. Artemis had her attention on me now.

"What are you doing, Bats?" I asked as he pulled out a coloured strap, tying it around my good arm.

"Blood test," he answered, picking up a needle, "Open and close your wrist a few times."

I did as he said and a blue vein began to emerge on my arm. Batman pressed the needle slowly into the vein and I winced, biting my teeth together as I watched my blood flood into the syringe. When it had filled, Batman pulled the needle out and stuck a bandaid on, taking off the strap.

"Can I lie back down now?" I wheezed, suddenly feeling breathless.

"Sure," Batman agreed too easily. I frowned, looking at him oddly only to see him with yet another needle. He took my arm and jabbed the needle into my vein, and within seconds, I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I would first like to point out that I'm basing Wally's experience in 'hospital' with mine. When I had to go I was in there for two weeks, but I didn't have broken ribs. I don't know anyone who has broken ribs before so I don't know what recovering is like. To also fill this in, Wally's full prognosis is this: four broken ribs, right bicep torn, a hamstring torn and his calf torn. Torn, as in, a giant claw had dug deep into his skin and shredded his muscle in half. Plus, a couple of scratches to the face from a certain Cheetah that Batman _totally_ banged later. If anyone has seen Justice League then you will understand.

And yes, THIS IS A SPITFIRE. WALLART. WALTEMIS. WHATEVER. The next two chapters are all Wally and Artemis. Third chapter posted tomorrow because it's already been written.

I'd also like to make it clear that there are plot holes everywhere so let me fill those in for ya.

**Fillin' in de Plot Holes: **The reason two out of three of the villains were Gotham villains were for a few reasons: I needed strong, big and dangerous villains that hadn't been used in the show yet, and seriously... out of my vast range of DC knowledge, 80% of villains I'm familiar with are Batman's. So, yanno.

How did the JLA know? Well, Batman was watching the fight from the Watchtower using the CCTV footage but when he saw the Team was struggling he and other members (all sidekick mentors except Superman because he's a shit dad) teleported in to take control. The JLA had also had previous trouble with many villains. They had secretly teamed up and to wreak havoc (they're bad guys, they do bad shit, yo) they went out of their homegrounds, hopefully to put members of the JLA off since the villains weren't in their right towns.

That's all the plot holes I can remember. kthnx.

Thank you for the lovely reviews and such (:


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis... I wondered if she had gone home. To be honest, I was hoping she would have stayed, but why would she do that? It wasn't like she was obligated to care about me. I was an arrogant asshole towards her, so maybe getting hurt was what I deserved. I guess. I wasn't sure anymore.

It could have just been the drugs getting to my head. Why should I even care about Artemis anyway? I never thought about her this much before I was hurt, so it just _had_ to be the drugs screwing with my mind. I didn't care about her, I didn't...

Oh.

My mind was clearing again. I realised why I couldn't see; my eyes were shut. I vaguely remembered Batman sedating me, so I supposed it was wearing off. Bastard. He had no right to sedate me!

I wrenched my eyes open, blinking numerous times while I tried to adjust myself to the bright light of the room. There were voices. At least they weren't the ones waking me up this time, like before.

"Hey uh, Batman? I think Wally's awake."

I frowned, rubbing my eyes to see Batman, Flash, and more importantly... _Artemis_.

"What's _she_ doing here?" I asked instantly, a little too harshly. I was shocked, more than anything. I guess I could say I was happy that she was here... Like I would let her know that.

Artemis crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, "After how many times you mumbled my name in your sleep, I thought I might as well just stay. Sorry for keeping you company," she replied icily.

I couldn't help but blush, "In my sleep...?"

Uncle Barry's face had smugness written all over it, even only if half of his face was visible. Yeah, I knew what he was thinking, but there was no way in hell would I ever admit it.

"Yes," she sighed heavily, almost impatiently, "In your sleep. I almost wasn't going to stay, but Robin talked me into it."

I bit my lip, "Oh." I pressed both of my hands onto the mattress, attempting to sit myself up. I gasped, feeling my stomach lurch and almost fell back down onto the mattress, but fortunately Uncle Barry, being the fastest man alive and all, zipped over and supported me before I collapsed. He helped me sit up and I winced, "Aw man..."

"You'll have to take it slowly, Wally," Batman advised, "Standing will be just as problematic when you have enough strength to do so."

My stomach suddenly grumbled, "Can I eat?"

"No," Batman shook his head, "Not yet."

"So what do I do?" I was shocked. Not being able to eat? I have a fast metabolism! I have to eat!

"Calm down," Uncle Barry smiled, "You're on a liquids diet. You'll be eating jelly and ice cream for a couple of days."

I blinked, "I can handle that."

"Thought so," he smirked, "You want anything now?"

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes, "I'm starving."

Uncle Barry had his 'planning face' on. It was the type of face he made when he had some stupid plan that usually gave him entertainment and others humiliation, although he had sincere intentions.

"Artemis, care to get something for Wally?"

Artemis frowned, trying to figure out his logic. Uncle Barry could bring me up something in literally three seconds, so sending her down to do something for someone she obviously had no respect for, of course it would be confusing.

She didn't argue though, "Of course," she smiled wickedly, turning around, "I'll make sure not to poison Wally's ice cream," she walked out the door.

I gulped, staring at Uncle Barry with wide eyes, almost worried if Artemis was being sarcastic or not, "Uncle Barry...? Why did...?"

"Calm down, kiddo," he laughed, "If anything goes wrong... call Robin. He's in the control room fixing one of the monitor screens with Superboy. Batman and I are going back to the Watchtower."

"Wait, what?" I stared at him incredulously, "You can't be serious. If you two aren't around then Artemis is sure to poison me!"

Uncle Barry laughed loudly. Even the Bats chuckled, but that didn't sound much like laughing, so I could have been wrong.

"Wally, relax," Uncle Barry instructed, "If it makes you feel better, we'll let your parents see you tomorrow."

"But they can't come in the –."

"We'll make an exception," Batman interrupted, before turning around and leaving without another word. Uncle Barry winked at me then sped after Batman, and finally, I was alone.

I sighed and pressed the painkiller button, feeling the rush of morphine pump into my body. At least I could finally look at myself properly, now that no one else was looking. I grabbed the sheet which had slipped to just above my hips because I was in a sitting up position and pushed it to the side, revealing my legs.

"Ouch," I said out loud, staring at the bandaged calf on my right leg, and the bandaged hamstring on my left. Well, the morphine was obviously working, then. From what I could tell, I had three torn muscles, two on my legs, and my bicep on my right arm, plus multiple broken ribs. I would have to ask Batman what the full extent of my injuries were, but he had decided to leave me alone with Artemis. Fantastic.

Shakily, I threw the sheet back on quickly, in case Artemis was to suddenly walk in. I didn't feel too comfortable knowing that Artemis would have seen me almost-naked wearing nothing but my own merchandise; a pair of Kid Flash briefs. And yes, I was proud of them, but not so proud that I was going to boast about them.

It was lucky I did cover myself up because Artemis entered the room, holding a large bowl of ice cream, "So," she stated, "the Flash is your uncle?"

I frowned, wondering how she would have worked that out. It only took me a few seconds to realise I had called him Uncle Barry, but I thought Artemis would have been out of range by then, "You heard...?"

"I call you Kid Mouth for a reason," she replied smugly.

"Shut up," I pouted, crossing my arms.

She rolled her eyes, "Is your superpower genetic then?"

I paused, contemplating whether or not I should tell her. I was okay with sharing my name – it wasn't like I was some billionaire playboy or anything – but the details? That was different. It was more personal. I don't think any of the Team had ever explained how they came to be... Was it safe to tell Artemis?

Of course it was. I could trust her, "Nah," I shook my head, "he's family by marriage. He married my Aunt Iris – she's the local new report in town. The Flash was my role model and since Aunt Iris knew his identity, organised a one-on-one with the Flash for me. It was pretty easy then to work out that it was Uncle Barry. I mean, I've seen him so much, so getting a close look at his jawbone was a giveaway. I begged Uncle Barry to let me be his sidekick, but like that was going to happen when I didn't have super speed. Fortunately, I found his notes that had everything I needed to recreate the science experiment that gave him his super speed."

Artemis frowned, "And you replicated it perfectly?"

"Yeah, and ended up in hospital for weeks. But it worked out. Uncle Barry was furious with himself, but he eventually allowed me to become his protégé. He didn't have a choice, really."

"You could have killed yourself," Artemis murmured, "What would have happened if you didn't get the formula right?"

A small smile tugged on the corner of my lips, "I'm Wally fucking West; I'm always right."

She blinked, "Whatever," she looked almost annoyed, "Here's your stupid ice cream," she handed me the bowl.

I took the freezing bowl and glanced at it. Strawberry flavour. Psh, I was sure we had chocolate ice cream in the kitchen, yet she _had_ to get strawberry. I took the spoon and was about to take a bite but hesitated, "You didn't poison it, right...?"

She laughed, amused, "What? Oh, _nooo_," she shifted her eyes suspiciously, "Why would I do that?"

She was doing that on purpose, just to put me off. Yes, it was working. I looked back down to the bowl, my stomach growling loudly. I was starving, but... I didn't want to be poisoned.

"You dumb baby," she snatched the bowl from me, "Look, I'll test it for you to prove that I haven't poisoned it," she grabbed my spoon and shoved it in her mouth, "Hey, I'm not dead," she said sarcastically once she had swallowed. She handed the bowl back, "Now eat up, Kid Wimp."

"Bitch," I muttered, glancing at the spoon, "You licked this," I said matter-of-factly, "I don't want germs from you."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, her face in a fixed death stare. I gulped, "Okay," I took a spoonful and tasted it, only to drop the spoon back into the bowl, poking out my tongue in disgust, "Urgh! Way too sugary!"

"How can you go wrong with ice cream?"

"I dunno, I'm just craving something salty!"

"Well you can't eat anything that's salty!" Artemis argued, "You're on a liquids diet!"

"What about chicken soup?" I pointed out, "That's a liquid."

"Yes, it is. But you can't have any."

"Why not? There was chicken soup in the kitchen! I swear!"

"We don't have any," Artemis replied, "because a certain _someone_ lapped it all up on the weekend!"

I blushed then sighed, giving up, "Can you put this on the table then?"

Artemis scowled and snatched the bowl of ice cream, placing it on the bed side table, "I'm only doing this because you can't even sit up properly yet."

"I'm managing," I pouted.

"Right," she sat down on the edge of the bed, irritated.

I shifted my legs away from her, but as I did so a sharp pain shot into my torn muscles. I winced but held back from making a sound. I didn't want to sound weak in front of Artemis.

"So..." I tried to renew the conversation, "I told you about my life..."

"Yes, you did," she nodded once, "Good observation there, detective."

I scowled, "I hadn't finished. I wanted to know if I could ask a few things about _your_ life."

"No."

"Why not? I told you my origins! That's the most important part!"

She sighed reluctantly, "One question."

I thought carefully. One question. There were so many things I wanted to ask: did she have any siblings? Why had Green Arrow never mentioned her until she showed up? No, I could wait for those questions to be answered; I had a better one.

"Your dad," I said, "You've never mentioned him. Even when you talk about home, it's only ever your mum. Does he work elsewhere or something?"

Artemis hesitated. My stomach dropped, hoping that she wouldn't reply with 'he's dead'. That wouldn't go down well.

"My parents are divorced," she answered finally, although she still didn't look sure.

"Do you see your dad often?"

She shrugged, "No. Not really."

"But doesn't that bother you?"

Artemis glowered, "No more questions. I said only one and you got two."

"Alright, alright," I muttered, "You remind me of Robin in some ways, you know that?"

"I just don't wear shades or refuse to share my name with anyone."

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, you're not that extreme."

She gave me a small smile, "Yeah."

Great. It just got awkward again. She could just leave. She honestly didn't have to be here at all. She was still in her costume, still had her mask on; the only thing missing was her bow and arrows. Why couldn't she just give me a 'get well soon' then leave me alone to pity myself in peace? It didn't make it any better that I was only wearing briefs. Yes, my costume was skin-tight, but that was _different_. It didn't damage my pride, at least.

When I was like this, I felt weak, pathetic. I had to rely on those around me to do simple tasks like I was a child, dependant, _clingy_. My dignity was being crushed. And to have Artemis watch my pride sink lower and lower was the worst out of everything.

It all started when we saw her die... that's when I realised. That's when I had to start covering up my secret. It was her personality, her fiery attitude, and not just that. She could keep up with my jokes, she was persistent. I think I liked that.

Dammit.

I was thinking about what I wasn't allowed to think about.

I snapped out of it and glanced at Artemis, "Hey, you know what would be great?"

"What?" she replied nonchalantly, not even to look at me.

"Could you get my PSP?" I asked, flashing my teeth with a wide grin, "That would be A plus."

"I'm not your maid, Wallace."

"Hey, seriously injured person here!" I said defensively, "You should be glad that you get to help out a superhero as brave as me."

Artemis burst out into laughter and my cheeks burned red, "You? Brave?" she clutched her stomach, giggling uncontrollably.

"Aw, cut me some slack," I said sulkily, "You're such a bitch, you know that, right?"

She smiled wickedly, facing me directly, "Oh, I know," she raised one eyebrow, her curved lips full of expression, animation, "At least I don't wear Kid Flash underwear."

My face dropped, "You saw them?" Oh no, oh God no, she saw... everyone must have seen... Dammit!

"Everyone did," she confirmed my thoughts; "everyone was here when Flash took off your costume. And seriously," she giggled, "it was so hard not to laugh."

"That's so embarrassing," I groaned helplessly, my cheeks burning red.

"It's hilarious. It also proves just how much of a major _geek_ you are."

"I'm not a geek!"

"Whatever, Baywatch," she replied smugly. Now she was just teasing me.

"Very funny, Arty," I grumbled sarcastically.

"Thanks, Ronald McDonald."

I scowled darkly, "Okay, call me names, sure. I'm used to that; but make fun of my costume? Well listen here, Green Bitch, at least _I_ don't look like I'm Robin Hood's cheap hooker!"

That set her off. Her voice rose at an almost-yell, the slight rasp in her voice hammering into my ears, on and on and on. Why were girls always so defensive? _Especially_ Artemis. And I don't know why she had to rant on when I say one bad thing, since she's said a lot worse. Okay, maybe we both have said awful things, but still...

Shut up, Arty. I get it. I'm not listening. _I get it._

I blinked, suddenly feeling faint. I guess the morphine was finally kicking in. But it was clouding my mind, how I was processing my thoughts... Artemis, shut up. Arty, just...

Without a word of warning I grabbed her shoulders and pulled towards me, smashing my lips against hers. The noise cut off completely, but my sudden movements probably cost me an extra week in bed.

Wait.

I was _kissing_ Artemis! I pulled away quickly, staring at her in shock. Did that just happen? Artemis stared back, for once, not knowing what to say.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If you see a word with a random little i in front of it, please tell me. This is because I initially thought this thing was compatible with HTML code. As I write on dA, I automatically write in the HTML for italics on my word document, so I've had to look through each chapter to find and delete it, although sometimes I miss a few.

Erm, OH HEY KISSIN'. I _told_ you there would be WallArt in this chapter. But there's lots more in the next. And I have a question for you wonderful people that are reading this story: would you want the next chapter to be emotional and slightly angsty, or for the pair to just have hot kissin', even though they know they have lots of BS to sort out.

I have nothing to say because I'm tired. Enjoy. Reviews would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your kissing is sloppy."

"Sloppy? I'm a great kisser!" I argued, but feeling embarrassed, "It's the drugs!"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, not impressed, "Right. The drugs."

"Yeah, well..." I could tell her, but what would that do? She probably doesn't even like me. But Black Canary told me that I had to get things off my chest. What was on my chest? Tch, nothing. No, no, I wasn't in denial. "Artemis," I finally said, "I can explain, really."

She kept her gaze on mine for a long period of time, silently judging me, most likely, "Do you want to explain?"

"Not really," I muttered, "But it's probably the better thing to do."

She smirked, suddenly amused, "So first, you hold my hand for a good two hours, then while you're asleep, you talk about how _hot_ I am, and now you kiss me? I don't think I need an explanation, Wallace," she leaned in, her nose millimetres away from mine, "You_ want_ me."

My cheeks were burning red now, "Wh-what makes you think that?" I stammered, glancing at her plump limps, slightly moist from our brief kiss.

"You're predictable," she answered simply, "Plus," her lips touched mine, "I _also, _want you."

I didn't have time to react as she ran her tongue against my lower lip, her right hand dangerously close to my crotch. My muscles tensed up but I quickly relaxed, letting her slip her tongue into my mouth. I placed both hands on her waist as she adjusted her position, sitting on both of my thighs. Sharp pains shot out from my torn hamstring.

"Just," I murmured through our kissing, "Move a little to the right."

She readjusted herself, the sound of her heavy breaths in my ear. Too good an opportunity to miss, I kissed her neck, taking control. I started kissing along her jaw line, reaching his neck. She wriggled a little, tilting her head back. Was it a sensitive point? I nipped at the same spot, receiving the same reaction. Her cheeks couldn't get any more red as I circled my tongue over her sweet spot, her heart thumping against my chest.

"Artemis..." I murmured, not for any particular reason. It felt right.

"Crock," she mumbled, "It's Artemis Crock."

"Wallace West," I replied, purposely leaving out my horrendous middle name. If this was how she wanted to approach the complications that would arise, if she wanted to date me, then sure, I could do it this way. Small secrets, just the tiny details, revealing them like this? I could do that.

Her hands made fists on my skin, "Green Arrow's not my uncle."

I paused briefly from her neck, a dark purplish bruise left where I had been kissing her, "He's not?"

"How else would you trust me?" she sighed, tilting her forehead against mine. I tried to catch her gaze but she was looking down. I shifted uncomfortably, realising that she was right. We thought she was suspicious when she first joined, but the only reason the Team trusted her was because she was related to Green Arrow, so she had to be one of the good guys.

"Makes sense," I shrugged, about to kiss her again, but she pulled away before I could. "What's wrong now?" I asked, almost irritably.

"You know this isn't going to work out," she gestured to the both of us, "If I told you who I really was related to... If you knew everything that my parents have done..."

The worst I could assume was that her parents were criminals, but for some reason, I didn't care. Any other day I would have shot her down, but now it was just a small dilemma that I could ignore, "Yeah, well, you're not your parents, are you?" I pointed out.

"I thought you were supposed to be rash and unreasonable," Artemis stated smartly, smiling.

"It's the drugs, like I said," I replied, "They're screwing with my head."

"Which is probably what got us in this position in the first place," her eyes trailed down my bandaged chest and I reddened, knowing _exactly_ where her gaze rested.

"Uh," I bit my lip, "Artemis...?"

She smirked, "Do you wax or something?"

"Yes, but not where you're looking," I responded irritably, shifting uncomfortably.

"Calm down," she ordered, "I'm just... curious, is all."

"Curious about what?" I asked suspiciously, "I doubt that you haven't seen someone's cock before."

She laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment. No, I was simply wondering – since I've managed to develop a taste for gingers – if, well, does the carpet match the drapes?" she winked playfully.

I jerked, "Seriously!" I groaned, "That's what you want to know?"

"Sure," she smiled, "So are you going to answer or do I have to find out for myself?"

"Bitch," I muttered, "I thought you liked me; turns out you just want to satisfy your ginger obsession."

"That's harsh," she pouted, "I don't want to _just_ satisfy my ginger obsession, if that's how you want to put it. Look, if this is going to work, then you have to get used to how I treat my boyfriends."

I couldn't help but grin widely, "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

"I..." she realised what she was implicating, but quickly shook it off, "Yeah, I guess," she grinned, "And you know, you still haven't answered my question."

"Fuck off," I stuck my nose up in the air, "If you're the type of teenager that likes to get down dirty quickly, then you'll have to be patient because I like taking my time with these things."

"Or," her hand touched my inner thigh, "You just never got that far in a relationship," she teased, her fingers trailing up my leg slowly.

My dick twitched and I groaned, "Shut up."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against my jawbone. I shuddered and she kissed along it, onto my cheek, my nose, and finally, my lips. It still wasn't distracting me from her hand that was almost at my crotch.

But I wasn't going to get any, for a certain someone just _had_ to interrupt us.

"L. O. L! What has the world come to now? You two together? Like this?"

"Holy shit Robin!" I flipped, pulling away from Artemis too quickly, shocks of pain running to all of my injuries, "I hate you!"

Artemis' cheeks flushed and she jumped off my lap in one swift movement, trying to preserve her dignity, "Robin!"

Robin smirked his sly little smirk, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, "In case you forgot, Batman and Flash did tell you both that I was in the control room with Superboy fixing a broken monitor."

My eyes widened, only at that moment finding a security camera on the ceiling, "You saw all of that, didn't you?" I asked, my stomach dropping.

"Well duh," he rolled his eyes, "And heard all of it too. Superboy's going to have nightmares for weeks now."

Artemis scowled darkly, "Then you shouldn't have interrupted, you troll."

"Haters gonna hate," he shrugged, "Plus, _Artemis_, that's my man over there. You need permission if you want to be with Wally."

I couldn't help but grin widely. Of course, if Artemis was going to be my girlfriend, then I would need my best friend to approve of her.

"You'll approve her, right Robin?"

"I'll judge her over the following weeks," he replied, "But mark my words," he walked over to Artemis and prodded her with his finger in her chest, "If you hurt my baby in any way, then there will be _war._"

"Okay!" Artemis took a step back, almost worried about Robin's possessiveness.

"Good," he patted her on the head, although it didn't quite work out like he wanted to as he had to reach up on his tip-toes to do so.

"Now Robin," Artemis said, "Just because you and Superboy know that we're together, can you especially, _not_ make a big deal out of it? I know what you're like with gossip and texting everyone."

He shrugged, the apparent look on his face showing that he obviously did have _something_ planned, "Your fault for both getting yourself into this. This is why KF should never do drugs."

I laughed, "Unless he wants to get laid," I pointed out, before adding, "'Cause he's a stud."

So I guess even though I was going to be in bed for weeks, and the pain could be immense... Something good actually came out of it.

I regret nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Did I mention that this was only going to a short story? LOL Well it is. Because it is completed now. And yes, there are so many things that I absolutely _detest_ about this story but whatever. Think of it as a trial run for future YJ fanfiction that I am planning to write. For instance, never write YJ fanfiction in 1st person ever again, because it is fucking hard to write in Wally's POV since I'm not as familiar with his character and there are still things that we don't know about him. Two, WallArt probably works better with more teasing and less kissing and romance. And three, I'm too lazy to think of a three.

I decided against the angsty chapter mostly because when I did begin writing it, I was very unhappy with how OOC the characters were becoming. Furthermore, a lot of people forget that the characters are nothing more than teenagers. Wally and Artemis are both 15, so judging by their personalities, Artemis has done a-many things, but not so far as sex, and Wally has probably kissed quite a number of girls, but has never gotten any further than kissing. Teenagers and true love is wrong. They're not going to be confessing their secret and forbidden love to each other because we all know what teenagers really want, and that's a hot make out session and boobs on Wally's part.

This story itself changed so much as I planned it out. In the first draft (as in, the one in my head) it had Wally being injured like in the first chapter, but was then set a few months later after he had recovered completely, and the Flash had ordered Artemis to go straight to a particular address (that being Wally's house) and saying it was an emergency, but to wear casual clothes. Obviously, since Flash is the hilarious adult troll, he knew that the pair liked each other but their pride would never make them admit it, so he took matters into his own hands and inadvertently hooked them up. So the whole story is basically the pair of them accepting that Flash is a dick, and Artemis is overwhelmed by how different Wally's household is to her own, and the pair learn how they both actually are like (example, Artemis attains high grades in school and can speak three languages).

Anyway, yeah, decided against that.

SOOOOOO I hoped you liked this! I'm really happy that my first fanfiction has gotten so many reviews, and I feel kinda bad that I ended the story so quickly here. However, do not be alarmed! I have many things planned, including more WallArt (that will be written much better than this), Roy/Cheshire, some SuperMartian (not my favourite pairing but I have ideas), and of course, Robin trolling the planet, as he always does.

My next fanfic is going to be called Boy Talk, that is literally about the boys of the team talking about what they wouldn't talk about in front of girls, and I think we can guess that kind of things they are. Roy is also in it, and since he's the oldest (and the hottest) the younger 'uns ask him for girl advice. DURR HURR.

Some more reviews would be great! I'd love to know what you guys thought and also... can some people give me recommendations on good fanfiction? Preferably ones that _aren't_ focusing on the pairings all the time, because even I get annoyed at that.

Wow long AN.


End file.
